


character poems

by Anewhope303



Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Hurt Catra (She-Ra), Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anewhope303/pseuds/Anewhope303
Summary: poems for all of the perfect lines that are too good to pass up, but i dont have the energy for a new fic
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Femslash February 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136930
Kudos: 3





	character poems

**Author's Note:**

> set right after adora left the horde, catra is left reeling

There’s a bone deep rage in the way that i miss you

I hate you for leaving me here alone

my heart twists in knots every time i think of you walking away from me for people you barely knew

Yet i keep casting looks over my shoulder

expecting you to still be here with me

I thought we would be together forever

You promised that you would be there for the triumph and the tears

I left so many things unsaid

I thought there would be time to tell you i loved you

But you took that away from me when you left

And i hate you for that 

I have no idea what i'm going to do without you 

you were the only good constant in my life

Did you know that when you left you took a piece of me with you that i can never get back?

Would you have cared?

Would you have stayed with me?

You always wanted more

All i ever wanted was you

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this if youve made it this far, i would appreiciate comments and kudos if you would be so kind


End file.
